Always Here
by ThinkingOfYou
Summary: Troy and Gabriella get together but what if Gabriella is just using him to get to someone else? Troy gets hurt by the girl he loves but the girl who truly loves him is there to help and comfort him the whole way.. Will he realise?
1. Together

**(A/N: This story is set straight after the movie. There will be bits of Troyella but it will end up a Troypay!! Review please :)

* * *

**

Everyone was smiling after the Wildcats had won the championship. Troy was so pleased with everything but he felt that his day was incomplete. There was one more thing he needed to do. He looked over at Gabriella. She was talking to Kelsi about the upcoming musical with a huge smile on her face. The smile that Troy had fallen in love with back on New Year's Eve. He didn't know how Gabriella felt about him but he wanted to find out so he walked over and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and smiled when she saw Troy.

"Hey Gabby. Could we talk for a minute."

"Sure, just hold on a second."

Troy nodded as Gabriella turned back to Kelsi.

"Kelsi, we'll talk about the musical later okay?"

"Sure, see you later."

Kelsi walked off leaving Troy and Gabriella to talk. The auditorium was still packed with students and teachers and Troy wanted to go somewhere quieter.

"Gabby, can we go outside? It's a bit loud in here."

"Sure Troy." Gabriella flashed her amazing smile which Troy melted at.

The two walked outside where it was much quieter. There were a few students here and there but it was much quieter than inside. There was a bit of silence as Troy was trying to gather his words.

"Well done on winning the scholastic decathlon Gabby."

Gabriella smiled at his compliment. She loved the way he seemed so awkward and innocent around her. To most people he was the popular confident basketball boy but around Gabriella he was so much more vulnerable.

"Thank you, you did so well in the basketball game too!"

"Aww, thank you. Hey Gabby, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Well…err-would you be my…my girlfriend?"

"I'd love too!" Gabriella beamed.

"Great! Hey, maybe we should head back inside. It's getting a little cold out here."

Gabriella turned to walk inside when Troy pulled her back. He leaned in and pecked her on the lips. A huge rush went through his body as his lips brushed against hers.

"We can go inside now." Troy said cheekily.

As they were walking back inside Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand entwining his fingers with hers as they both walked along happily.

They walked back into the auditorium holding hands. The first person to see them together was Sharpay. She looked at the huge grin on Troy's face and sighed.

* * *

**(A/N: That was a short chapter but I needed to get Troy and Gabriella together. I know it seems like a Troyella at the moment but I promise it will turn out to be a Troypay!! Hope you liked the first chapter. Don't forget to review please!)**


	2. Before Gabriella

**Review Replies:**

**Shoelace22**: Thank you! Here's the update :)  
**ANGELMEGAN**: Thanks! XxxX  
**love and foreva zashleytroypay**: Don't worry! The Troypay is coming! Lol  
**x0emz0x**: Thanks! I updated as quickly as I could :)  
**le** **disco**: The troypay is coming but you'll have to wait a bit first just to make it interesting.  
**Unlove** **You**: Aww, thank you!  
_**Thank you to all my reviewers!! You're what keeps me writing! I love you all hehe.**_

**_

* * *

_(A/N: Sorry it's been a while since I last updated. I've been ill and the internet has been breaking lol. Well, here's the next chapter. It contains a flashback. Hope you enjoy!!)_

* * *

_**Sharpay watched everyone go up and congratulate Troy and Gabriella. She couldn't help but feel jealous. She had always loved Troy before Gabriella had even moved to East High. 

Just as she was thinking, she noticed that Troy and Gabriella were heading over to her and Ryan. She didn't really want to see them but she couldn't exactly run away now.

"Hey Sharpay, Ryan. Guess what?" Troy exclaimed.

Before Troy could finish Gabriella cut him off.

"Troy and I are together!! We're boyfriend and girlfriend. Can you believe it?" Gabriella screeched in her high girly voice that had always annoyed Sharpay.

Ryan grinned and began clapping like a little girl.

"That's wonderful. I'm so happy for you too. Isn't that just great Sharpay?!"

Sharpay looked at Ryan with disgust. Why was he treating these two so nicely now? A few hours ago they had been enemies. It seemed that everyone in the school had become closer and that was **not **the way Sharpay liked or wanted it!

"Yeah, it's wonderful." Sharpay flashed a fake smile in Troy's direction.

Troy noticed the harshness in Sharpay's voice but decided to ignore it.

"Well, Ryan and I have to been heading home."

Without waiting for a reply Sharpay turned around dragging Ryan behind her. She didn't want to see Troy and Gabriella anymore. She just wanted to go home.

Once they were out of the gym Sharpay got out her sidekick and dialled her Mum's number. Ryan was waiting patiently by her side–as usual.

"Hey Mum. Could you come and pick Ryan and me up from school please?"

_pause as Sharpay's Mum speaks_

"Thanks Mum. Love you, bye."

Sharpay hung up the phone and put it back in her handbag.

"She's going to be here in a minute." Sharpay spoke to Ryan and then looked away.

She normally told her twin brother everything but she didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. She just wanted to go home and relax.

After a few minutes Mrs Evans pulled into the school parking lot. Sharpay and Ryan got into the car and the whole car ride home was silent. There was an awkward atmosphere but Sharpay was too wrapped up in her own emotions to even notice.

As soon as they pulled into the driveway Sharpay got out of the car and headed inside. She went straight up to her room, removed her make-up and changed into her pyjama bottoms and a pink vest top. She lay down on her bed and began to reminiscence on the times before Gabriella came to East High.

_Flashback_

_Sharpay was sitting in homeroom in her usual seat at the front of the class. Ms Darbus hadn't arrived yet so the classroom was pretty noisy. Sharpay was just sitting in silence on her own because Ryan was at home with the flu. She was just day dreaming when she heard her name at the back of the class. She sat up and began listening._

"_Hey, you know Sharpay? I heard a rumour that she likes Troy Bolton!"_

"_Oh my gosh, really?"_

_She gasped at what she heard. She turned around to see who was talking and realised it was two cheerleaders of whose names she had never bothered to learn. They were now whispering to Chad. She prayed that they weren't telling him the secret too even though she knew they were. Just then, Troy walked into the classroom and sat down. Sharpay looked down at her desk trying not to be noticed but she knew that the rumour was going round the whole class now._

_In the corner of her eye she saw Chad walk up to Troy and whisper something in his ear. Once Chad had walked off again Troy looked over at Sharpay whilst she was looking at him. Neither one of them looked away and just sat there staring at each other._

"_Settle down class!"_

_Troy and Sharpay both broke the stare when they heard Ms Darbus' voice. Ms Darbus gave the class the usual lecture about musicals, cell phones and the unimportance of basketball but Sharpay wasn't really listening for once. The warning bell sounded and everyone left the room._

_Just as Sharpay got up so did Troy and they both looked up at each other briefly. Sharpay scooted past him and walked out of the classroom quickly trying not to make it too obvious that she wanted to make a quick exit._

_She headed towards her locker and began looking for her chemistry book. Just as she shut the locker door she saw Troy's face on the other side. Sharpay jumped. Troy chuckled at her reaction._

"_Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."_

_Sharpay ignored him and just began walking in the direction of her chemistry class. Troy had to jog to keep up with her._

"_Bolton, did you want something?"_

"_Oh, err I just wanted to say I like your outfit."_

_Sharpay smiled to herself at his comment but quickly frowned not wanting him to see her delight in his compliment._

"_Well, why wouldn't you? Everything I wear is perfect."_

_Troy shook his head whilst laughing at her slightly. Even though she seemed big-headed Troy didn't seem to mind. In fact, he quite liked that she was so confident._

"_Well, Sharpay I've got to get to my class. Hope to see you later. Toodles!"_

"_Yeah, toodles."_

_Sharpay waved and slowed her pace down once Troy had left. She smiled to herself. Maybe something could happen between her and Troy. It was a shame that the winter holidays were coming up. She wouldn't see Troy for a while and anything could happen._

_End flashback_

Sharpay now knew that something did happen. She had tried to speak to him after the winter holidays but he had been distracted. She quickly found out that it was by Gabriella. That was why she had tried to keep them apart. She knew that Gabriella would ruin what Troy and Sharpay had once had. She sighed. She had to get him back. It was going to be hard considering he wasn't even hers in the first place. She began to think about what she could do but was too tired and decided it was time to go to sleep. She could think about Troy in the morning.

* * *

**(A/N: Okay that was a longer chapter : Hope you liked it. Don't forget to review please!!!!)**


	3. Gathering Her Thoughts

**Review Replies:**

**S****quirrel**:) Thanks for reviewing. Hope you enjoy the chapter.  
**rockchick900: **Glad you like it. Enjoy.  
**StoryBee: **Thank you:) Here's the update.  
**le disco: **Thanks. It might take a while for Troy & Sharpay to happen but it will come lol.  
**Unlove You: **Aaah, what can beat the amazing chemistry of Troypay lol. Hope you like the update.  
**Chel08: **Thank you :) I worked hard on it.  
**ANGELMEGAN: **Thanks. Things will get better for Sharpay eventually :)  
**x0emz0x: **Ooo, I love Troy/Troyella crosses too. Hope you like this chapter.  
**xamyxjx: **Lol, you will get some:) Enjoyy.

**(A/N: Thank you for all the reviews!! I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I've been thinking quite a lot about this story and how I'm going to write it. Hopefully it will come out as well as in my mind :) It's based on my life lol so I hope I can put in the feelings well. I'll stop talking now and let you read the story:) Enjoy it.)**

**

* * *

**The next morning Sharpay woke up feeling quite refreshed after having quite an early night. She was about to get up when the events of the day before came back to her. She remembered Troy and Gabriella in the gym and shook her head. She grabbed a towel and headed to her en-suite bathroom and got in the shower. Once she had finished she got changed into a pink vest top and a denim mini skirt and styled her hair putting it up into a high ponytail. Once she had also done her make-up and packed her things in her schoolbag she headed downstairs to grab some breakfast. 

Ryan was already downstairs along with their Mum who was cooking pancakes.

"Morning Sharpay." Mrs. Evans smiled at Sharpay.

"Morning, Mum."

Sharpay walked over to her Mum giving a quick peck on the cheek. She grabbed some pancakes and sat down at the table across from Ryan. Ryan was wearing a white shirt with brown stripes and just plain jeans. He also had a light brown hat on to match his outfit.

"Sharpay. What happened to you last night? You disappeared."

"Oh, I just fancied like an early night. It was a long day."

As Sharpay was speaking she avoided eye contact with Ryan and just looked down at her pancakes. She knew that Ryan could read her like a book and she didn't want him finding out how she was feeling.

"Oh, ok then. I guess so. It was quite a busy day, wasn't it?"

Sharpay just nodded. Once Ryan and she had finished eating they headed out to the driveway. Sharpay decided to take her car today and Ryan took his. She felt like having some time alone with her thoughts. She got into her car and turned on the radio. It was playing a song she knew well. It was quite an old song. One she hadn't heard in a while but she still remembered all the lyrics.

_So take a look at me now  
Oh there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me  
Just the memory of your face  
Take a look at me now  
'Cause there's just an empty space  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
And that's what I've got to face _

I wish I could just make you turn around  
Turn around and see me cry  
There's so much I need to say to you  
So many reasons why  
You're the only one  
Who really knew me at all

Sharpay sung the lyrics at the top of her voice. Everything she sung reminded her of Troy and the chance she had of getting him back. She had watched the way he looked at Gabriella. She knew he loved her. She could feel it. She managed to fight back a few tears and finally resorted to turning off the radio and just sitting in silence. Big mistake. This just caused her to concentrate on her thoughts more.

Sharpay breathed a sigh of relief when she pulled into the school parking lot. If she could keep herself busy then she wouldn't have a problem. Sharpay got out of her car and headed towards the building. Today was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

**(A/N: Okay, there you go. That was mainly focused on Sharpay but I want you to understand exactly how she is feeling. I know it was short but the next one will be longer if all goes to plan. Anyway, I hope you liked it and please don't forget to review. Tina xoxo)**


	4. Telling Him

**Review Replies:  
****xamyxjx: **Thank you :) enjoy the update. Sorry it's been a while!  
**Chel08: **Thank you!!  
**Zoey24: **Thanks for reviewing. Sorry it's been a while since I last updated.  
**Unlove You: **Lol, you make me laugh. So angry at Troy lol. Hopefully he will sort it out soon :P  
**ANGELMEGAN: **:) thanks. Don't worry, Sharpay will be fine lol.  
**x0emz0x: **Thanks. Enjoy the update.  
**StoryBee: **Thanks so much!!

**(A/N: I really am sorry I haven't updated sooner but everything has been so crazy!! I was doing rehearsals do my school play 2 hours every night!! And I've been practising for this 'Dance Festival' at my church which went great!! I sang with my sister in front of nearly 200 people!! Was soo nervous but it went well :) hehe. Anyway, forget my life lol. Here's the next, long-awaited (lol), chapter. Enjoy and review!! Love you guys!!)**

**

* * *

**Sharpay headed straight for her locker and dropped off a few books she didn't need till later and grabbed her history book. She looked to the right and saw Troy and Gabriella walking down the corridor, hand in hand, with a huge group of obsessed high school kids surrounding them. She shook her head then turned around choosing to take the long way round to her history classroom. 

Sharpay managed to get through the first half of the day surprisingly well. She focused her mind on her schoolwork and managed to do a lot of work which was a change for her. She was feeling quite pleased with herself whilst purchasing her lunch. She headed up the stairs towards the 'Drama table'. She had arrived quite early so was on her own but she didn't really mind.

She began to eat her salad. Normally she would buy chilli cheese fries on a Thursday but that little 'incident' with Gabriella had put her off for life! She had just turned on her iPod and began to listen when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She pulled out her earphones and turned to see who it was.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" said an awkward looking Troy.

Sharpay was stunned. No-one, and she meant no-one, apart from members of the drama club sat at the drama table yet still she found herself nodding in silence. Sharpay snapped out of her trance and spoke.

"So…err-where's Gabriella?" Sharpay spoke nervously.

"Oh, we broke up."

Sharpay's eyes widened. Troy smirked.

"Only kidding."

Sharpay made herself laugh then regretted it realising how fake she sounded. Troy looked her a little strangely then just carried on.

"She's practising for the next round of the Scholastic Decathlon."

"Oh right. That makes more sense." Inside Sharpay wished that Troy hadn't been joking but that's it. She could only wish.

The two sat in silence for a while until Troy spoke.

"So Sharpay, anyone you like? What's going on with you and Zeke?"

Troy nudged Sharpay a little but didn't want to push her too far. Sharpay replied quickly.

"No, Zeke and I are just friends. I realised that he's nothing more."

Troy looked surprised by her quick reply.

"Oh right, anyone else then?"

Sharpay looked down at the table and pretended to be chewing on her salad. Sharpay was an amazing, talented actress but when it came to Troy all her talent and experience seemed to disappear. She could never hide her true feelings from the boy she loved and she had always loved Troy. Troy smirked at Sharpay's reaction.

"Come on Sharpay. Tell me. You know you can."

"But I can't." Sharpay protested.

"Awww. We used to talk all the time. What happened? Don't you trust me?" Troy pouted using his best puppy dog eyes.

There was that line. 'Don't you trust me?' Sharpay had heard it so many times before. Whenever Troy wanted to get something out of her, he tried to make her feel guilty. She knew what he was doing but there was one problem. It _always_ worked!

"Troy. Do you really want to know?" whilst speaking Sharpay looked deeply into Troy's eyes.

Troy didn't break eye contact but just replied calmly.

"Yes Sharpay. I really want to know." He placed emphasis on the word really.

"Okay. I'll tell you."

Troy smiled.

"Thank you." He placed his hand over hers as a thank you and then pulled it away.

"It's …"

Sharpay was cut off by Ryan and Kelsi chatting away as they sat down at the table. They had been so engrossed in their conversation that they hadn't even noticed Sharpay or Troy at the table. They looked up.

"Oh, hi guys." Kelsi said. Kelsi looked at Troy giving him a 'why are you sitting here' look. She had become much more confident since Troy and Gabriella had beaten Sharpay and Ryan in the call-backs.

"Oh, I was just talking to Sharpay about Twinkle Towne, you know getting some tips, but I better go. See you around."

Troy made his way down the stairs while Sharpay watched.

"Why were you talking to him, sis?" Ryan asked.

Sharpay didn't hear him though. It suddenly hit her how close she had come to telling Troy that she loved him.

* * *

**(A/N: Will Sharpay ever get to tell Troy how she feels? Hehe, love the suspense lol. Love it? Hate it? Whatever you think review and tell me:) Love you xoxo)**


	5. Unexpected Response

**Review Replies  
****xamyxjx:** Ooo…just read the chapter :)  
**Unlove You:** Lol, yes every story has to have a bit of suspense :) lol …Troypay is always cute hehe.  
**ANGELMEGAN: **:) Hehe, she will lol.  
**Chel08: **I promise she will!!  
**AlwaysxAddicted: **Thanksfor reviewing. Here's the update :)

* * *

After lunch Sharpay couldn't stop thinking about Troy. She managed to get through the rest of the school day and then headed to her car. It didn't take her too long to get home and she headed upstairs to change. Sharpay always changed her outfit at least once a day. She was just picking out an outfit when she heard a beep from her laptop on her study desk. She had an IM.

_Troy: Hi Shar. We never finished our convo at lunch. Who is it you like then? ;)_

Sharpay gasped. She didn't think she would have to deal with this tonight. She could just ignore the message and pretend she didn't get it but secretly she wanted to tell Troy just to see his reaction. She opted to reply. She typed in:

_Oh yeah, that. Well err…it's you._

All she had to do was press enter. She closed her eyes and hit the key. She waited and waited. Why wasn't he replying?!! After about 5 minutes Troy replied.

_Troy: Oh._

Oh? Just oh? Sharpay had told Troy her biggest secret and all he could say was oh!! Sharpay slammed down the lid of her laptop and went back to her closet. She had pulled out some clothes and was just about to undress when she heard the beep again. She was angry but she wanted to see what Troy had said now.

_Troy: How long have you felt this way?_

Sharpay sighed. She had lost count of how long it had been months ago. She just answered honestly.

_Sharpay: I don't know._

_Troy: Has it been a long time?_

Sharpay could only be honest now. There was no point in lying. She was in too deep already.

_Sharpay: Yeah. Before the Christmas holidays._

_Troy: Shar!! Why didn't you tell me before??_

_Sharpay: Well, I always thought you never like me. All those rumours went round and you never did anything about it so I just assumed, you know._

_Troy: Sharpay, I never believe rumours!! Too much of them are just lies. If you had told me a month ago we would probably be together now. I liked you._

Sharpay couldn't believe it!! Troy had liked her. She rushed to her bookshelf. She pulled out an old diary. 1 year ago today. "I 3 Troy Bolton 4eva." The page was covered in hearts. She remembered writing that. She had searched around looking for every different gel pen she owned. She wanted it to look perfect. She had even stuck in a small photo or Troy himself. She looked at it now and realised it wasn't even that good. Small tears began to fall down Sharpay's face. She couldn't believe she had missed her chance. She made her way back to the laptop.

_Sharpay: Really?_

_Troy: Yeah. Sharpay, you should have told me._

_Sharpay. I know, Troy. I know._

_Troy: I have to go now. Please don't tell anyone about this. I really luv Gabby and I don't want her to get hurt._

Sharpay couldn't believe he was going. There was so much more she wanted to say to him.

_Sharpay: Okay. Bye xxx_

Sharpay logged off. She couldn't believe it. Why didn't she just tell him before? She felt so pathetic. She had some regrets in her life but this was her biggest by far. Sharpay looked at the clock. It was only 4:30pm but she just wanted to crawl up on her bed and cry herself to sleep. Everything was going to be different now. No more long chats with Troy. Would he even talk to her anymore? Sharpay couldn't take it. She looked in the mirror. Her make-up was a state. She made herself look presentable and headed downstairs.

Once downstairs, she grabbed the house phone and dialled Kelsi's number. To be honest she didn't have anyone else to call. She had always told Ryan everything but this was definitely one of those problems he couldn't help with.

"_Hello. Sharpay?"_

"_Hey Kelsi. I was wondering if you wanted to hit the mall."_

"_Sure. I'd love to."_

"_Sweet. I'll pick you up in 20. Is that okay?"_

"_Yeah. That should be fine. See you soon."_

The line went dead as Kelsi hung up the phone. It suddenly dawned on Sharpay that she was still wearing the outfit she wore to school! She couldn't be seen in the same outfit twice. She rushed upstairs to change.

* * *

**A/N: _If you love someone tell them because hearts are often broken by words left unspoken._**

**Okay, I just love that quote :) lol. I really wanted to capture Sharpay's heartbreak and regret but I don't think I got it quite right. Well, I hope you understand how she's feeling :) …Reviews would be nice :D …x**


	6. The Mall

**(A/N: Ohmigosh guys. I am so sorry for not updating in agesss!! But I'm still here and you're finally get the update!! Thanks for all the reviews. I couldn't ignore them anymore!! I'm going to try my hardest to update more. I just re-read the whole story and I'm actually pretty happy :) so enjoy this chapter and I'll make sure you get another one soon ..don't give up on me yet!!)**

* * *

For once Sharpay wasn't in the mood to pick out one of her many perfect outfits from her closet. She just opted for a plain red t-shirt and some faded jeans. She looked in the mirror thinking she looked at least presentable. She grabbed her keys, hopped down the stairs and yelled to her Mum.

"Just popping to the mall Mum. Should be back in a few hours or so."

"Okay, honey. Have fun!"

Sharpay jumped into her car and had completely forgotten about her little incident with choosing the wrong radio station earlier. She flicked it on and just by habit started singing along.

"_If I had one wish we would be best friends_

_Love would never end, it would just begin."_

Sharpay's had begun to water and suddenly she remembered what had happened earlier and flicked the station to rock. This couldn't cause any problems she thought. A few minutes later she arrived at Kelsi's house.

Just as she was about to get out of the car to knock on the front door Kelsi came running out.

"Hi Sharpay!" Kelsi waved enthusiastically.

"Hiya Kelsi."

Kelsi noticed Sharpay's slightly defeated tone and looked worried. Kelsi had become more confident but it was still Sharpay. But she knew it shouldn't matter. They were friends and she knew she had to ask.

"Ermm.. is everything okay Sharpay?"

Sharpay looked slightly shocked and paused just for a second.

"Yeah thanks Kelsi. We're going shopping aren't we?!" Sharpay replied in a more perky tone but Kelsi still wasn't convinced.

"Yeah. Shopping, let's get going."

* * *

"Hmm.. the gold or the silver wedges? Decisions, decisions. What do you think Kelsi?"

"Definitely go with the silver. They're fab!"

"Okay." Sharpay beamed at Kelsi. Even though their friendship hadn't got off to the greatest start, Sharpay had realised Kelsi was actually fun to be around and maybe she could.. trust her.

Once Sharpay had paid for her new pair of silver and sparkly wedges the two girls headed over to the food court.

"A large cheeseburger and fries please. Oh and a diet cola." Sharpay requested.

Kelsi's eyes widened. Sharpay was never one to eat that much fatty food but Kelsi pushed it out of her mind. Once Kelsi had ordered her food too they went over and found a table.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. Kelsi had found today just slightly strange. Sharpay was quieter than normal. Usually, you needed a gag to shut the girl up. The quietness, the food, the clothes. Something was wrong and Kelsi had to find out what it was.

"Sharpay, are you sure everything's okay? You just seem a little quiet." Kelsi asked Sharpay with a worried expression on her face.

"Gosh Kelsi! I'm sorry I can't please you!" Sharpay retorted.

"Oh." Kelsi looked offended. "I was just concerned. Sorry."

Sharpay looked at Kelsi and actually felt bad.

"No, I'm sorry Kelsi. It's just been a long day." Sharpay looked down at her food.

Kelsi put her hand over Sharpay's and looked into her eyes.

"Shar, you know you can tell me anything. We're friends. I just want to help."

Sharpay thought to herself. She needed to let her feelings out.

"It's Troy. I told him.. that I love him."

Kelsi's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?!"

Sharpay suddenly out of nowhere, just broke down.

"I just couldn't take it. I love him.. I just love him." Sharpay tried to get out her sentence in-between sobs. Kelsi managed to make out the most of it. She moved over next to Sharpay and tried her best to comfort her.

Sharpay told Kelsi everything and Kelsi just did her best to comfort her. She wasn't exactly sure what to say. She had never seen Sharpay like this before.

Once Sharpay had finished explaining finally something clicked inside her. Her tone changed and she stopped crying. She looked up at Kelsi with a serious expression.

"You can't tell anyone about this Kelsi. I'm warning you." Sharpay looked down again.

"Don't worry Shar. We're friends. Your secret's safe with me."

That was the Sharpay Kelsi knew. For a moment, she thought she might have lost her. Ha. No chance.

* * *

**(A/N: Hmm.. I'm not entirely convinced with that chapter. But guys, let me know what you think :) the whole Troypay will come up soon.. I hope anyway.. I think it's going to be a long ride!! But you're welcome to join. No charge I promise!! But a review would be nice!! xxx)**


	7. Arguments and Lies

_**Review replies:**_

_**xamyxjx: **__Oh I haven't seen that. I live in England too SNAP:) hehe.. I'll remember to check it out though. Enjoy the chapter.  
**Jessica: **__Thank you. :) Enjoy the next chapter!!  
**nomanslandvicki: **__Yeah, Zashley and Troypay do kind of rock!! Hopefully they'll be some more soon.. in this chapter actually there's a little. Enjoy!  
**AerisTifaYuffie: **__Oohh.. maybe I can convert you!! I love Troypay :) Enjoy this chapter!!  
**dreamer 3097: **__Thanks :) enjoy the next chapter.  
**christy xx: **__Glad you could join us!! Enjoy this chappyy :)  
**BlueEyedGirl19: **__Thank you ;') hehe.. yeahh troypay does rock :)) enjoy!!  
**fibi3: **__I'm working on the Troypay, hopefully it'll be here soon:) hehe.. enjoy this chapter.  
_  
**(A/N: This chapter focuses more on Troy & Gabriella's relationship at first and there's a hint of Troyella but then some Troypay closer to the end. :) so don't stop reading!! Enjoy.. xx)**

* * *

The next morning, Troy was feeling on top of the world. It was like everything he had been working towards had gone to plan. His team won the championships, he was going to be the star of the school play and most importantly he was with, in his eyes, the most beautiful girl in the school.

That day, he literally skipped around school he was feeling so happy. The only problem was he hadn't really had a chance to see Gabriella. He briefly saw her in one class, then he had to practise basketball through most of lunch and they didn't have any other classes together. This just meant it was extra special for him when it came to Twinkle Towne rehearsals after school.

"Hey Gabby. I missed seeing you today." Troy pulled Gabriella into a loving hug.

"Hi Troy. Same here." Gabriella returned the hug.

A few minutes later, Kelsi arrived. They practised their singing for about half an hour when Kelsi checked her watch.

"Oh sorry guys. I have to be getting home. I'm free the rest of the week so just let me know when you want to practise again."

"Thanks Kelsi!" Troy and Gabriella shouted in unison as Kelsi headed off home.

Troy and Gabriella started walking towards the exit themselves.

"Want me to walk you home?" Troy asked.

"No, it should be fine thanks." Gabriella replied.

"How about I come round later?" Troy persisted.

"Sure. I have to have my dinner first so come in about an hour?"

"Sweet. See you then. Bye Gabby." Troy hugged Gabriella and then gave her a peck on the lips.

* * *

An hour later Troy and Gabriella were walking down towards the park together. They were coming up to the street which Taylor lived on. 

"Hey, how about we knock for Taylor? Maybe Chad could come out too?" Gabriella beamed at Troy.

"Err.. sounds good. Let's go." Troy wanted to spend some time alone with Gabriella but how could he deny his girlfriend's beautiful smile?

It only took a few minutes to get to Taylor's front door and Gabriella tapped on the door. A rather short woman answered.

"Mrs McKessie, is Taylor in?" Gabriella asked politely.

"Yes sweetie. Just wait one moment." Taylor's Mum replied sweetly.

A few moments later Taylor came to the front door.

"Oh hey guys! Chad not with you?" Taylor asked looking to see if Chad was going to jump out from behind Troy and Gabriella.

"No. Me and Troy were wondering if you wanted to come to the park with us. You can invite Chad too." Gabriella asked smiling at Taylor.

"Oooh.. sounds like fun! Let me just give him a call." Taylor looked excited.

She went to make the phonecall leaving Troy and Gabriella on the porch. Troy smiled at Gabriella but didn't say anything. Taylor reappeared at the door with a slightly disappointed look her face.

"Sorry guys, Chad can't come.. I guess I'll just see you."

Gabriella cut her off before she could finish. "Just the three of us then."

Taylor looked surprised. "Oh okay. Let me just grab some shoes."

Troy felt a little defeated. He thought for sure that since Chad couldn't come, Gabriella would give it up and they would be able to spend some real time together. He saw Gabriella every day at school but sometimes felt like their relationship was just for show and nothing more. They hadn't really had a proper chat recently. He tried not to think about it. There could only be more times to talk.

As the three walked to the park Troy couldn't help but feel a little ignored. He was walking behind the two girls who were chatting away happily. He had to do something so he walked up behind Gabriella and wrapped his arms around her waist. She shrugged him off.

"Maybe later, eh?" Gabriella smiled sympathetically.

Normally when Troy got rejected he.. wait a second! Troy Bolton never got rejected! He felt hurt. Suddenly his ego got the better of him.

"Oh come on Gabby." It came out in a slightly angrier tone than Troy had meant it to. He tried again to put his arms around Gabriella but she wouldn't have it. She just pushed him off again, gave him a look telling him no and walked off again with Taylor.

Troy couldn't believe it. He didn't really understand what he did wrong but he just kept on walking along behind them.

Once they made it to the park Taylor and Gabriella made their way over to the swings. Troy just followed them. He didn't really know what else to do. He had always had girls falling over him and now didn't really understand what was going on.

Taylor and Gabriella just kept talking for 10, 20 minutes. It was coming up to half an hour in which Troy hadn't said a word. It went silent. Gabriella got off the swing and walked over to Troy.

"You alright now Gabby?" Troy asked.

Gabriella gave him a disgusted look. "Troy, why would you ask me to come out and then not talk to me? Bit pointless don't you think? Let's go Taylor." Gabriella flicked her hair and began to walk off followed by a flabbergasted Taylor.

"What?!" Troy whispered to himself. All of a sudden, he realised what all his mates had meant when they said how confusing girls were. After all, wasn't this the sweet innocent Gabriella? He got up, still shocked by the whole situation and started walking towards his house.

* * *

It took him about 20 minutes to walk home but he hardly even realised where he was going. He just ended up at his front door and then in his room. He decided to log on to the computer. Listening to a bit of music might clear his head. His IM signed in automatically. 

Sharpay: Hi Troy.

Sharpay's message popped up almost immediately. Suddenly Troy remembered everything that had happened with Sharpay. It seemed like weeks ago now even though it was only yesterday. He cared for her and had decided when she told him how she felt that he wouldn't treat her any different so he just replied how he would normally.

Troy: Hi Shar. How are you?

Sharpay: Fine thanks. What about you?

To be honest, Troy was feeling quite lousy at the moment but should he tell her that? If there was someone he could trust it had to be Sharpay right? If she had liked him since before Christmas then surely she would keep his secrets.

Troy: Well not too good really. I've just been out with Gabriella and well we had a bit of an argument.

_**Meanwhile… at Sharpay's house.**_

An argument? Had they split up? Sharpay needed to know more.

Sharpay: Oh no Troy. What happened? You can trust me.

Sharpay waited for a reply. She gasped. Troy had written his account of what had just happened in the park. Sharpay was furious! How could she treat him like that?!

Sharpay: Troy that's terrible. It's not your fault, she's in the wrong.

Why had she acted like that? It wasn't like Sharpay wasn't jealous of Gabriella. She was but she did think that Gabriella was a nice girl and would at least treat him well.

Troy: I think it is my fault, Shar. I must have done something wrong.

No! Troy thought he had done something wrong. That evil Montez girl is poisoning him!

Sharpay: Troy it's not your fault. She shouldn't treat you like that!

Sharpay was mad! She couldn't sit still. She started pacing around the room waiting for a reply.

_**Back at Troy's house.**_

_Gabriella has signed in._

Troy looked at the little alert that had just popped up. He hovered his mouse over it so it didn't disappear. He thought to himself. Sharpay's right. I didn't do anything wrong. He moved his mouse off Gabriella's name concluding that if she wanted to talk to him it was up to her.

He clicked back on his conversation with Sharpay.

Troy: You're right Shar…

Halfway through typing his reply a message came up from Gabriella.

Gabriella: I'm sorry Troy. I didn't mean to shout. We're okay right?

Troy beamed. Maybe everything would be okay after all. Without a moment's hesitation he typed his reply.

Troy: Of course Gabby. I love you.

Gabriella: Thanks Troy.

Gabriella: My Mum's calling me down for dinner. Just wanted to make sure everything was cool between us. Bye xx

Troy: It is now. Love you xxx

_Gabriella has signed off._

_**Sharpay's house**_

Why isn't he replying? Sharpay stopped pacing and sat down. The computer beeped. Troy had replied.

Troy: Gabby apologised! It's all okay Shar. Thanks for being there.

Sharpay sighed. Couldn't Troy see that Gabriella was just going to hurt him? This is just the beginning she thought.

Sharpay: It's okay Troy. I'm _always here._

Troy: Thanks mate. It means a lot. I'm off now. Bye.

_Troy has signed off._

Troy signed off before Sharpay could even type in a goodbye. She looked at the word Troy had used. 'Mate'. That was all she was. She looked in her music player and clicked on the playlist named 'Troy'. She scrolled down, picked a song and hit play. Then she lied down on her bed, tears beginning to fall from her eyes as she listened to the lyrics

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you within me I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess_

_I tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

* * *

_**Song: Backstreet Boys – Incomplete**_

**(A/N: Wow, this is like the longest chapter I've ever written. Okay, maybe not the Troypay you were expecting. Me either. But this is how it has to be. Just wait for the next update. It'll get better I promise!! Not sure how long it'll be though. Hehe, reviews would be much appreciated :) xxx)**


	8. A Real Friend

_**Review Replies**  
**dreamer3097: **__Thank you :) enjoy the next chapter!  
**fibi3: **__I know sad ain't it :( but hopefully things will start looking up xD enjoy this chapter:)  
**xamyxjx: **__Yeahh, it was sad to write :( enjoy this chapter.. __it's happier :) x  
**XxXxIcePrincessXxXx:**__ Haha! A little dramatic hehe but made me laugh :) thanks for reviewing!! Enjoy the next chapter!_

**(A/N: Okay, this chapter is hopefully going to turn out happier than the last.. well have some happy parts anyway!! Hope you enjoy it.. thank you everyone for the reviews. I honestly really appreciate them and would lovee some more.. like I said enjoy this chapter tina xxx)**

* * *

Troy walked through the doors of East High the next morning feeling more in love with Gabriella than he ever had before. To him, it was like last night had never even happened. Troy was in love and he couldn't help seeing Gabriella in a perfect light even though she was far from perfect.

Walking towards his locker he stopped when he saw Sharpay. Troy remembered how Sharpay had helped him when he was upset last night. She was a good friend. He then looked to his right and saw Gabriella standing out her locker. He walked towards the girl he needed to talk to. When he reached her she looked up and smiled.

"Oh, hi Troy."

"Hey Sharpay. Thank you so much for helping me last night." Troy was truly grateful. He had decided to talk to Sharpay first because she deserved it. He thought she was a nice girl and didn't ever want to hurt her.

"It's cool. What are friends for, eh?" Sharpay played down his thanks.

"So, we're friends? That's great, want to walk to English with me?" Troy asked.

"I'd love to." Sharpay grinned, grabbed a few books then closed her locker.

Troy was a little worried by her quick reaction but she would get over him. Meanwhile, there was no harm in just being friends, maybe in even good friends.

Troy an Sharpay were just chatting as they walked down the hall. Troy looked up and realised Gabriella was walking towards them. Sharpay groaned to herself and looked down at her feet as Gabriella stopped.

"Troy!" She hugged him.

Sharpay's world fell. She hated seeing Troy hug other girls. For that one moment Gabriella held her whole world. She had never hugged Troy. It seemed like such a small trivial thing but just to have his arms around her.. who was she kidding? It wasn't going to happen.

As the two pulled out of their embrace, Gabriella kissed him hard. Instead of closing her eyes, she kept them wide open looking at Sharpay with an evil stare and made a small moan. Troy grinned through the kiss as she moaned.

Sharpay muttered something to Troy as she ran off back towards her locker, not that he noticed she had even left. He was too busy – way too busy!

As soon as Sharpay was out of sight, Gabriella pulled away from Troy.

"See you later, babe." She walked off towards her own class without another word.

"Sorry about that, Shar." Troy said flustered. "Shar?"

Troy just realised Sharpay had gone.

'That must have been really hard for Sharpay.' Troy thought to himself. He sighed and walked into English. He really really didn't want to hurt Sharpay.. it wasn't his fault that his girlfriend was so damn hot!! He had to snap out of it. Sharpay never showed for English. Once the bell had rung, he went to look for her.

* * *

After 10-15 minutes of searching he found her in the auditorium. She was sitting on the edge of the stage her legs swinging backwards and forwards. He had come through the back so she hadn't seen him yet. He went and sat down next to her. 

She jumped slightly just noticing he was in the room and Troy chuckled. Sharpay punched him hard. Sometimes she didn't realise know her own strength.

"Ouch!" Troy exclaimed. This time it was Sharpay's turn to laugh.

"Missed you in English. You know Mr Walker's lectures aren't quite the same without you sitting at the desk in front of me." Troy said slightly overdramatically. Sharpay giggled at his sarcasm.

"Shar, I'm so sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to make you feel umm …uncomfortable or awkward. It just kind of happened." Troy apologised placing his hand over hers.

Sharpay shivered at his touch but quickly pulled herself together. "Oh, what you and Gabriella?" Troy nodded. "It wasn't that. Miss Darbus needed to talk to me. You know Drama Club and all that." Sharpay lied through her teeth. She didn't want Troy to think she was pathetically jealous.

"Oh." Troy looked slightly confused. "Never mind then" his voice trailed off.

"Did you want to get some lunch? We could go off campus? Maybe skip a few classes?" Troy gave her that famous wink of his.

"Ooh.. Bolton. Are you trying to influence me into breaking important school rules?" Sharpay gasped but couldn't keep it together.

She burst out laughing and soon they were both laughing so hard they were nearly in tears. Out of nowhere Sharpay snorted. She was horrified but it made Troy laugh even harder and soon had Sharpay going again.

Miss Darbus was walking along outside and heard noise coming from inside. She walked in to check out who it was.

"Bolton! Evans! What's going on here?!"

Troy and Sharpay stopped laughing as soon as they heard her threatening voice and tried to avoid eye contact knowing they would start off again.

"I hope you two are not skipping class!"

Neither of the two replied and just looked away sheepishly.

"Well?!"

Still no answer.

"Right. Rudeness like this will not be tolerated. I will see you both in detention tonight! Meanwhile get to class!"

They didn't move.

"NOW!!"

They quickly jumped up grabbing their things trying to keep themselves from bursting into laughter again. As soon as they were out of earshot they started laughing nearly as loudly as before. Sharpay grabbed onto Troy's arm to keep herself from falling over.

Once the laughter died down Sharpay realised she was holding onto Troy's arm. She let go quickly.

"See you in detention!" Sharpay flashed a slightly flirtatious grin at Troy before running down the hall towards her class.

Troy smiled to himself and then headed off towards his own class.

* * *

**(A/N: Finally some real Troypay!! Writing this was so much fun! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did reading it. If you did maybe leave me a review? I would be very grateful!! If not, thanks for reading anyway! I will try and update tomorrow or Monday as I'm going away on Tuesday until Saturday so I won't beable to update. Sorry if I don't update. I'll probably be packing!! Fun fun fun xD)**


	9. Detention

_**Review Replies:**  
**ascii27: **__Yep! That is why we love the boy :) but he still manages to be distracted by Gabriella.. he's still a guy after all.  
**xamyxjx: **__Aww thanks. I'm trying to put in as much Troypay as possible :)  
**XxXxIcePrincessXxXx: **__Glad you liked it :) .. haha wasn't so happy about the Troy – Gabby kiss either.. but I'm putting in some more Troypay this chappy ;D  
**fibi3: **__Sorry I didn't update earlier!! I didn't get to sleep till like 11 the night before I went and then had to get up at like half 4 the next morning.. it was crazy!! But I had an amazing time :) Aww.. at least Sharpay gets to be spending more time with Troy :) .. enjoy this chapter xx  
**dreamer3097: **__Thanks.. enjoy the next chapter ;D  
**youtubesmybffakachel08: **__Hehe.. glad you like it! Hmm.. we'll see about Troy and Gabi.. I'm working on it lol.. xx  
**DaTruePrincess: **__Glad you like it.. enjoy the next chap :)_

**(A/N: Sorry I haven't had a chance to update.. things have been a little crazy.. I'm back to school in a week.. ooh fun times haha.. well enjoy this chapter.. xxx)**

* * *

The final bell rang and Sharpay jumped up out of her seat. It was time for detention.. just her and Troy. Detention? She knew she should hate it but she couldn't wait! She practically skipped down towards the detention room. Normally, Darbus would have them doing detention in the auditorium but today they were in her classroom.

"Good afternoon, Miss Evans. Please take a seat." Miss Darbus projected as Sharpay walked into the classroom.

Sharpay took her seat waiting for Troy to arrive. After a few minutes he arrived and Miss Darbus rose out of her seat as Troy took his.

"Mr Bolton. Miss Evans. I know this is not my usual detention but I'm afraid I have to be in a meeting this afternoon."

Troy pulled a slight grin but composed himself after getting a glare from Miss Darbus.

"You have no reason to smile Mr Bolton. You will still be serving detention."

Troy looked down at his feet.

"You will stay in here. I shall be back in an hour! Don't even _think_ about leaving this room."

With that, Miss Darbus left the room. Sharpay couldn't believe it. Now she had Troy all to herself for a whole hour! She tried to hide her smile by facing away from Troy and pretending to be looking for something in her bag.

"What ya looking for?" Sharpay jumped. Troy had snuck up on her from behind.

"Oh, nothing." Sharpay had her hand on her notebook and tried to push it back in with her other things.

"Ooh, what's that?" Troy reached into Sharpay's bag and snatched the notebook from her.

"Hey! Give it back Troy. Please!" Sharpay said in a whining voice.

He raised the book above his head to where he thought Sharpay wouldn't be able to reach. Luckily for her she had high heels on today. She was about to grab it when Troy realised and moved suddenly towards the front desk. He opened the book and began reading.

"History notes. Boring…" Troy flicked through a couple more pages whilst muttering to himself.

Sharpay had to get that book back. There must have been at least a dozen pages at the back filled up with "I heart Troy" and "Sharpay Bolton". She could not deal with him seeing that now.

Walking slowly towards Troy she broke into a sprint (well at fast as her heels would take her) and took the notebook straight from Troy's hands. She shoved it back in her bag and stuck her tongue at Troy.

Troy raised an eyebrow. "So that's how you wanna play, is it?"

He grabbed Sharpay around the waist, picking her up and spinning her around. She screamed in a high-pitched girly fashion waving her arms carelessly. He dropped her down and she turned around and playfully slapped Troy's chest lightly. In fact it was barely a slap at all.

Her hands stayed on his chest and they were both panting. Their faces were almost touching as they breathed heavily. They caught each other's eyes and all of a sudden, Troy's mind grasped what was happening. He quickly backed away and spun around coughing as if trying to break the trance the two had been in. Sharpay backed off too picking up on Troy's intentions.

She checked her watch realising they only had 15 minutes before Darbus would be back.

"Hey Troy. We've only got 15 minutes of detention left. Maybe we should look like we've been working." Sharpay suggested trying to act like nothing had happened.

Troy just nodded and took his seat. He pulled a book out of his bag and began to read in silence.

Sharpay did the same and tried to concentrate but her mind kept snapping back to that moment. She and Troy had been so close. She sighed to herself longingly.

Troy was finding it hard to focus too. Was that a spark he had felt? He had pulled away before anything could happen. He loved Gabriella. He did. He loved her so much! But Sharpay..? Troy shook his head. He began thinking about all the good times he had had with Gabriella and smiling to himself, got back to his studying.

Before they knew it Miss Darbus was back. She said a few things about how they should be more responsible and then dismissed them.

They walked down the hall and then to the exit. Sharpay was about to say goodbye when Troy got there first.

"Wanna walk me home?" Troy asked.

'_Shouldn't he be the one walking me home?' _Sharpay thought but there was no way she was going to refuse.

"Sure." Sharpay gave Troy a slight smile.

Troy lived about 20 minutes from the school but they had barely walked 5 minutes when Troy's Dad pulled up and rolled down the window.

"Troy. Jump in. I can take you home."

"Sharpay, want a lift?" Troy asked with an apologetic smile on his face.

"No, it's okay. I'll talk to you later." Sharpay waved goodbye as Troy got in the car and it drove away.

She headed in a different direction towards her own house with a mixture of feelings. She was more confused then ever.

* * *

**(A/N: Bit of a mix in this chapter :) hope you liked it.. reviews would make me smile and it's always good to keep me smiling.. it makes me update quicker haha.. xx)**


	10. Best Friends?

_**Review Replies:**  
**xamyjx**_: hey thanks :) sorry for taking so long to update again!! I really need to work on that hehe :)  
_**fibi3: **_haha.. yeahh Gabriella urghh she annoys me too :P hehe..  
_**dreamer3097: **_hmm it will all come out in the end :) you'll just have to wait and see hehe..  
_**DramaQueen92: **_hey becky thanks for reviewing :) soz took so long to update but here it is as promised :)  
_**VPFC:**_ Haha.. yeah it will all come out in the end :)

_**(A/N: I am actually so sorry for not updating sooner. I really need to get some more planning done on this story but I will try my hardest to get some more done soon!!)**_

* * *

The next morning Gabriella walked into East High with no knowledge of Troy and Sharpay's little detention the afternoon before. Looking down the hall she could see Troy and Sharpay talking to each other. She groaned and then headed down the hall.

She walked straight in front of Sharpay blocking her view of Troy. Gabriella pulled her best pouty face, she knew Troy couldn't resist, and then in a whiny voice spoke.

"Walk me to class, babe."

Troy smiled at her, waved goodbye to Sharpay and then walked off with Gabriella. Sharpay looked on at the 'perfect' couple.

_-- o0o --_

Troy tried to kiss Gabriella goodbye once they had made it to her class but turned her head so he caught her cheek.

"Oh. Bye Gabby," Troy smiled at her.

Gabriella just waved and walked into her technology class. She took her seat on the row furthest away from the door which was next to Jason.

"Hey Gabby." Jason greeted her as she sat down.

Just when she was going to reply, their teacher, Mr Cline started talking. She shrugged and began to listen. She wasn't paying much attention. She was usually a perfect student, straight A's apart from when it came to making things. She had chosen her seat next to Jason because it was about the _only_ subject he was good at and he was always more than happy to help her.

"…so that's how we're going to make our wooden picture frames." Gabriella caught the last few words that Mr Cline said.

She saw Jason raise his hand and Mr Cline pointed to him indicating for him to speak.

"So what kind of material will be using for that? Wood?" Jason asked thinking it was a perfectly reasonable question.

Everyone groaned just like they did every time Jason made a fool of himself but Gabriella started laughing in her girlish way slightly louder than necessary. This resulted in a few raised eyebrows but was almost immediately forgotten by everyone except one. Chad.

Throughout the rest of the lesson he kept a close eye on her. She did seem to be rather flirty with Jason. Now he thought about it she had been like this for while. He wasn't sure but he knew that he should at least give Troy a head's up so once the bell had rung he went to find his best buddy.

_-- o0o --_

Troy was in the gym already as they had basketball practise next.

"Hey man." Troy said seeing Chad walk in.

"Hey dude, can we talk quickly." Chad asked.

Troy put down the basketball and walked over. They both sat down on the bleachers.

"What's up?" Troy wiped the sweat off of his face using a towel.

"Well.. I don't really know how to say this but it seemed like Gabriella was flirting with Jason in tech just now." Chad said sheepishly.

Troy began to laugh but stopped when he realised Chad wasn't laughing along with him.

"You're serious?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry man. Maybe she's not the girl…"

Troy cut him off.

"I can't believe this." Chad tried to grab Troy but he shrugged him off.

"You know you're pathetic right?" Troy was on his feet now pointing at Chad.

Chad was shocked. "Me?"

"Yes, you! Trying to break me and Gabby up just because you're jealous! Chad, that's pathetic." Troy yelled at his supposed best friend. "I thought we were close but I guess you don't want me to be happy."

As Troy was yelling suddenly they heard a whistle.

"Boys, boys, what's going on here?" Coach Bolton had entered the gym.

"Nothing Coach. Just one thing. Me and Chad. We're over." Troy turned to look at Chad. "Over you hear me!"

With that, he stormed out of the gym leaving Chad and Coach Bolton speechless.

* * *

_**(A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short but it just kind of ended here. I will try and update with a longer chapter soon :) reviews are still loved (:)**_


End file.
